Promises To Keep
by TimeLady31415
Summary: The Doctor just lost Amy and Rory and lets the TARDIS take him wherever she wants. The TARDIS takes him to the home of a young girl. He promises to be back in 4 years for her. When he finally gets to her, they go on tons of adventures. But when one adventure goes wrong, how will they get home?


**TimeLady: Hello to all! I've got a new story for you all so I hope you all really like it. I've recenly gotten into Sherlock BBC and have binge watched all the episode but may not have the full concept for John and Sherlock so I apologize in advance for any OOC-ness. Anyway, as Twn would say, Allons-y! Did you know that Allons-y is French for let's go?**

 **disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine and I don't own it. Please don't sue me!**

 **Ten: ALLONS-Y!**

 **TimeLady: Yeah Yeah, don't get you tie in a twist.**

 _A young girl woke up to a wheezing, groaning noise in the middle of the night. The girl got up out of her bed and went to the fire escape connected to her room. She looked out and saw a blue box that hadn't been in the parking lot before. She climbed down and went to check it out. She knocked on it. 1 2 3 4, then for good measure, 5. The door opened and a man stepped out. He was not the most normal man, but interesting nonetheless. He was wearing a tweed jacket, suspenders, and a red bowtie. He looked around until the little girl cleared her throat. He looked down to see the little girl who had to be no older than 6. He crouched down to her height. He smiled. "Hello there", he said in his british accent. "Hi", she said shyly, having a slight New York accent. "I'm the Doctor, what's your name?" "Andy." "Well then Andy, do you know the date?" She thought about it for a little while until she said, "July 12th, 1995. It's my birthday!" "Thanks. I'll be off now. And Happy Birthday!" "Wait!" He turned to her. "How'd you fit in the box?" He smiled at the innocent curiosity that only a child could have. "Can you keep a secret?" She nodded. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "It's magic." Her expression brightened in excitement. "Really?" "Yes. She's called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She's bigger on the inside, and can travel time and space." "Like in the movies?" He nodded and smiled. "Like in the movies." An idea popped into her head. "Can I go on an adventure?" "When you become ten, I'll come and take you on an adventure." She looked up to him. "Promise?" He smiled at her for the last time for 14 years. "Promise." He turned around and walked back into the TARDIS. The girl watched it disappear and then went back to bed, keeping that memory with her for 14 years._

 _It was her 20th birthday when she saw that old box again. She was walking through town to Central park to take pictures to sell in her shop. When she looked at one of the pictures she took of a group of trees, she noticed a small blue box. She smiled and let her camera dangle from the strap around her neck as she ran to it. She knocked on the door as she did all those years ago and it opened to show the same man fiddling with a console in the middle of the room, not having aged a day. She leaned against the doorway and said, "I guess your excuse for not aging is that you're magic, too." The Doctor turned around and saw her. "Andy?!" "The one and only!" "You've grown!" "14 years does that to you." He looked shocked. "14?! Di-Did you really say 14!?" She smiled at him sympathetically. "I don't blame you for not showing up. You said you'd be back when I was ten. I think the TARDIS thought you meant 10 years... and then some. You promised you'd come back for me and here you are." He smiled. "So, Andy, you want that adventure?" She gave him a look. "Are you STUPID?! OF COURSE I want to go!" He smiled and welcomed her in. And off they went_

That's how her whirlwind of a life TRULY began. She had been going on adventures ever since. She had always wanted to meet some fictional characters, but the Doctor said it was too dangerous going between dimensions. That was all about to change when she went out for a walk on a crisp Autumn night. As she passed by an alley, she said, "You know, I thought the Chameleon Circuit was supposed to HIDE the Ol' Girl, not make her stand out MORE." A kind chuckle rang out in the quiet street. "I told you, it's broken. And I like her like this." She shook her head lovingly and turned to the man who had stepped out of the shadows. "So Doc, where are we heading today?" "Well, I was thinking The Planet Of Hats." "Is that just so you can find a new Fez?" He suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Um... No." She sighed in exasperation. "Oh, alright! To the Fezzes!" He laughed and yelled, "Geronimo!" He ran into the TARDIS and off the went.

# # # #

John walked into his flat after going to get milk, AGAIN. It seemed they were always out of milk because of Sherlock and his experiments. As John walked in, there was a gunshot and Sherlock's voice, yelling, "BORED!" John sighed and walked to the kitchen, asking, "No new cases then?" "Well, George had some but they just weren't worth my time." "George?" "Lestrade." "His name is Greg." Sherlock turned to him. "Are you sure?" John sighed and shook his head, then went to put on some tea. As soon as his tea was ready, he went out to the living room and turned on the tellie, because Sherlock was in his thinking pose and there was no way he would get a good conversation anyways. He scrolled through the channels until he finally decided on Doctor Who.

A few minutes after he turned off the tellie, he heard a large crash outside. He turned to Sherlock. "What was that?" "I... I don't know. But I want to find out." He grabbed his trench coat and scarf and went outside, John running after him. As usual. What they saw was definitely a surprise. "Bloody hell. It can't be." Sherlock was very confused. "What is it?" John gave him a How-Do-You-Not-Know-What-It-Is look and said, "It's-" "Oh. My. God." A young woman had stepped out of the object. "Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." She turned back to the box. "We broke through the barrier! We're in another dimension!"


End file.
